redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Star Maiden
Ahoy! Welcome to Redwall wiki{again} Star Maiden! Please read my fan fics and comment! {by again I mean you were a member before} Blizzard6654 21:32, 4 May 2009 (UTC)Blizzard6654 Welcome! Welcome to Redwall Wiki!I'm Bluestripe the Wild.I want to be your friend.If you want to be my friend, leave a message on my talk page.Please read, rate, and comment on my fan fic and essay.I hope you enjoy it here.Once again, welcome to Redwall Wiki!Bye!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 23:06, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Signature Please reduce the size of your signature image. Thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:22, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Lawl, alright! Ill get right to it (ya know.. as soon as I finish the ones that I still have to do!) Sambrook The Artist70px I do commissions 4 free! 00:41, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Okay! Sure! I've never done a badger before, it should be fun! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:09, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Please put me on your update list. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:34, 5 May 2009 (UTC) maybe I'll probably finish TS in about three more weeks, so then I'll get back to you.--Martin II Want to race? 22:42, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Amber Streamgale --Amber Streamgale Talk to the Warrior! 00:33, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Update Alanna of Southsward Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 03:49, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Tiny update on Avenger Tubistia. Oh, and expect the pics by later ;) Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 04:40, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Voila! Here are your pics! I hope you like them. I'm off to bed now. *yawns* Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 14:27, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Snake? Um... *scratches head* Since when have I been a snake? *Twelve hours later, comes back and checks wiki* OH, you mean my comments. That was just a joke. I mean, you can keep it, it sounds cool, but I am NOT a snake in the Redwall World. Blizzard6654 22:27, 7 May 2009 (UTC)Blizzard6654 Update on Fren's Quest Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 06:54, 8 May 2009 (UTC) update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 17:58, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Update AoS Hehe, enter villain #1Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 18:39, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Update AoS Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 19:34, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Update AoS Martin has spoken Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 21:03, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Update ST. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:27, 8 May 2009 (UTC) re: WOW! I LIKE! Update me! If you tell me, step-by-step, how to add you to my update list, I'll be glad to. :) You said if I went into edit mode on a section of text you put in my talkpage I could find out, but all I saw when I went into edit mode was the below signature under another topic; "Update List". --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 05:24, 9 May 2009 (UTC) [[User:The Star Maiden|'Amberalla Galedeep']] [[User talk:The Star Maiden|'A Born Killer....']] Uh, I think females are generally Ladies, not Lords.--Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 09:18, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung enter Ribbajack! Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 17:15, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Updte Unusng Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 17:32, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 18:24, 9 May 2009 (UTC)